


Turkish Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, handjobs, idek an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a stupid idea, a segment for their show, but it didn't really go as they planned after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is I, the girl who writes long ideas just to make ylvis do something not suited for work.
> 
> idk what the title is

Vegard first came up with the idea, but he only said it in passing. It did however spark an idea in Vegards little brother, and bård was quick to plan out the entire thing and get it ready.

"What's this?" Vegard asked when bård put an envelope onto his desk one day.   
"Open it." Bård answered, smiling cheekily. He had his hands in his pockets, and he slowly moved his upper body, as if so excited that he physically couldn’t contain himself.

Vegard was hesitant and he sported a skeptical expression as he reached over and took the envelope. It was thick but it wasn't sealed, so it was easy to open. The first thing he took out was a map, folded up neatly. He put it aside when he saw the flight ticket in the envelope, and took it out quickly, fearing the worst. He stared at the piece of paper, it had his name on it, and it also read; Oslo – Antalya.

“Antalya?” Vegard read out loud. Turkey. He had a plane ticket to Turkey. “Bård,” He spoke quietly, not paying full attention. His mind was completely focused on the tickets, his eyebrows were scrunched and he sat quietly for a long time. He jumped when he felt Bård’s hand on his shoulder, he hadn’t noticed that his brother had walked behind him. He heard Bård’s voice by his ear, not too close, but close enough.  
“You’re going to Turkey to discover your roots. it’ll be a fun, learning experience, and once you’ve been there for a while, me and a few others will come to see what you’ve learned.”  
“But-“ Vegard tried to butt in, but was talked over, as Bård continued.  
“I’ve handled all of it, every ticket is there, money, a map, emergency money, a guide and you’ll be getting a book which lets you know where you should go and whom to contact once you get there.”  
“Do I get any say in this whatsoever?”   
“Not a chance.” Bård chuckled, and Vegard couldn’t help but laugh as well, despite his insecurity of this idea. But Bård was known for getting his way, and Vegard tended to give in, he saw no way of getting out of this. He felt Bård press into his hair, and the hands on his shoulders softened their grip.  
“It’ll be fun, we’ve planned loads of things for you to do, and I can’t wait for you to show me what you’ve learned.” He spoke against Vegard’s curls, and kissed his head before pushing himself up and walking away.  
“Wait, when am I leaving? Bård?” Vegard asked in a hurry as Bård headed for the door.   
“Check the ticket.” Was the answer he got.

His eyes scanned over the paper once more, fastening on the date.

“Bård! That’s tomorrow! I-“

\---  
Vegard was legitimately grumpy when he arrived at the airport the next morning. He packed in such a hurry and had grabbed a cab, having received a text from his brother to meet him at the airport. He had hardly slept that night, for some reason worrying over every little thing, although he doubted it would be too bad, his mind refused to shut down and give him peace for even just a second. So it was an unshaven, tired, angry Vegard Ylvisåker in sweats and a t-shirt that walked into Gardermoen that morning.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Vegard yawned.

“It’ll be fun, enjoy it, I know you will!” Bård said. He spoke as gleefully as possible, sugarcoating his voice and smiling. Vegard knew that smile, he was enjoying that Vegard disliked this idea. This morning, that smile almost made Vegard dislike Bård.

“I hate you for this, you know that?” Vegard muttered. They walked side by side to find Vegard’s check-in.

“Sure you do – your check in is there-“ Bård pointed at a register at the far end of the hall, and then he stopped. “if you hate me, surely you won’t follow me back here to say goodbye right?” He headed straight for the bathrooms, looking back at Vegard for just a second before slipping inside.

Vegard scolded himself mentally for following, but afterwards there was a skip in his step and he couldn’t stop licking his tingling lips as he stood in line to check-in – not to mention, he couldn’t stop touching his neck or push away the feeling of how the marks on it pulsated faintly still.

Once past check-in and waiting the hour out before boarding, Vegard was finally sat inside the plane to Turkey. 

He realized too late that he really needed to use the bathroom, and sat on the edge of his seat as the plane took off. Usually, he loved watching as they left the ground, but this time his bladder was too full for him to be able to enjoy or relax, and the moments of turbulence nearly made him whimper out loud, the belt around his middle putting pressure on his abdomen.   
The moment they were allowed to get up, Vegard hurried to the toilet before anyone else, and once back in his seat, he decided he would sleep. And sleep he did, all the way to Turkey.

\---

To say he enjoyed the trip in Antalya would be an overstatement. He had stayed in Antalya for five days, in which every day was a rush. Antalya was crowded with tourists, mostly Scandinavians, he actually met people he knew when he was there, but he had no time to actually enjoy himself.  
Bård had given him that book he had mentioned, a small red notebook with phone numbers and addresses and names, listed after importance to the trip. He had a guide with him, he introduced himself as Yavuz, and he showed him around the city. Yavuz told him about the history of the city, briefly entering the subject of the country itself, and then reminded Vegard that he should be remembering these things, because his brother might expect him to be able to tell him about Turkey.   
Vegard was soon to learn that the things he would be set to do and learn were all common things tourists came to see and try, and it didn’t really excite him as much as it had excited his brother talking about it. Vegard could see why Bård was excited though, clearly.

\---

It was a Saturday when Bård arrived with the crew. He had filled in the camera on the way, and stepped out into the heat from the taxi outside of the hotel he would be staying at, along with his brother and the crew who joined the trip.  
Vegard was waiting for him, but Bård nearly didn’t recognize him, almost passing him by in the lobby of the hotel. If it wasn’t for Vegard calling out for him, he would have gone straight past.

Bård, the poor man already in serious trouble for the things he felt for his elder brother, could feel a genuine surge in his stomach when he looked at Vegard, strange how only a week apart had made him weak, but he couldn’t help it. The only thing that came to mind when looking at Vegard, was breathtaking. Now, Bård wasn’t one to fawn over his brothers looks, he didn’t really care about his curls or his hair growth or how dark he was, but as Vegard approached him, he thought maybe he ought to reconsider those thoughts. Vegard’s skin was practically radiant, golden, freckles strewn carelessly over the bridge of his nose and on his full cheeks, his dark eyes lit up in contrast to the black eyelashes surrounding them, and his curls fell casually on his head like a crown of black. The white t-shirt he was wearing, with the sunglasses hanging on the neckline making it droop – giving an excellent view of his collarbones and the dark mat of hair on his chest – made him look absolutely delectable. And after thinking that, Bård wanted to slap himself for coming up with that word.

“Hey,” Vegard walked towards the small entourage, his brother, a guy with a camera, a guy with a michrophone and a third guy, who seemingly was busy on his phone.

“Hey!” Bård said back, smiling lopsidedly at the shorter man. For some reason he felt awfully awkward in his presence, slightly embarrassed, the odd thought of ‘is my hair okay? What about my outfit’ coming into his mind, and also crazily attracted. He suppressed all urges though, given that they were in public and it was a secret. Vegard lead them to the hotel rooms they had booked, as he explained faintly about the hotel, fun facts, celebrities that had been here, things like that.   
They would all be sharing one hotel room. So far, Vegard had slept in a big double bed by himself, but now it came to be that Bård and Vegard would be sharing said bed, and the three crew members would be sleeping on the pullout beds in the living room. No one complained though.

Once out of the hotel again, Bård smacked his lips, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts. “Vegard, I’m hungry, find us a good place to eat.”  
“uh, okay..” Vegard said uncertainly. He didn’t want to admit, but he hadn’t really checked out that many restaurants, he had had most of his meals in the Burger King right behind the hotel, or he had just eaten at the hotel.  
He did manage to find a suitable restaurant, which Yavuz had told him about, and as he lead his little group there, he did his best retelling what he had been told about the city. The only problem Vegard saw with the restaurant, was that it was situated right in the cluster of all the small shops, which meant as they walked, the salesmen stepped out and called for them, tried to catch their attention and lure them in. Bård did manage to get twisted into buying from one, a Kurdish man who actually knew a fair share of norwegian, which impressed Bård greatly. Vegard had somehow stopped being impressed after the mere five days he had spent there, and he was eager to lead the group onward.

After a nice meal, as Bård put it, they returned to the hotel. Bård spent the way back giving critique to the food in a mocking manner. The evening was then spent sitting by the bar, drinking the free drinks before heading off to bed.

\---

Vegard awoke to his brother standing over him, shaking him. “Wakey-wakey! Today is your big day!”  
Vegard mumbled something incoherent in reply, but he both sounded and looked confused.  
“A little birdie told me that you’ve been to one of those turkish baths, and that you’re now an excellent scrubber!” Bård pulled the duvet off of his brother. “that’s where we’re going this morning, to see how good you really are.”

Vegard had been to a turkish bath, several actually, and the people who worked there had kindly shown him how to do what they did, and he was allowed to try. His fingers were spongey and the skin had peeled of at places, but the worst was the awkwardness. No one had told him what a turkish bath actually involved.

“Guess who’s gonna be your guinea pig of the day,” Bård winked at his brother, once vegard got up. The thought of Bård being the one Vegard would have to clean brought a blush to his face. Not that he hadn’t touched him before, the procedure just seemed so intimate, and it was done in a large bathing hall with several other people.

Bård had no shame showing up in the smallest bathing trunks he owned once they were at the hamam, as it was called. Vegard lead the way to the first part of the treatment, but upon walking there, one of the workers stopped them, speaking in broken english, telling them that they could not film there. Which then resulted in Vegard and Bård waving to the camera before going off by themselves.

The first few steps Vegard didn’t really do anything, he just stood by as Bård and a bunch of other people took a mudbath, went into a sauna, bathed in freezing wather and then warm water, and were then lead into the hall to be washed.

“I’ve heard about these, but i’m not entirely sure what they consist of,” bård said as he waddled into the room, wiping his wet face with his towel. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around at the people already being catered. “Oh.” He was staring so dumbfounded, that he didn’t really notice Vegard slipping out of his t-shirt and getting everything ready, until Vegard pulled him by the arm and told him to come along.  
Bård really did his best not blushing, it was rather hard when he had his elder brother leaned over him as he lay flat on his back, Vegard washing him from head to toe. And he was thorough, no one could take that from him. Bård was pleasantly surprised when Vegard swung and squeezed out a ton of soap foam from a piece of cloth onto him. And then he was back to feeling embarrassed because Vegard proceeded to scrub him thoroughly with the soap.  
After the washing, water was poured over him, and then Vegard just told him to follow him out.

“it’s kinda funny, the one who washes, he does everything for you.” Vegard said when they excited the room. It was like a breath of fresh air to get out, although it wasn’t much colder. “I saw one of them clean a girls glasses once they were out, the poor girl was so embarrassed she didn’t know what to do.” He continued speaking as he took the towel from Bård and started drying him off.  
“Kinda like me right now,” Bård said, unsure what to do or where to look as vegard dried his body and his hair and gently wiped his face.  
“Please, why would you be embarrassed.” Vegard said, musing into nothing, he was very focused. “There. Now it’s time for the last part. Come on.” He waved Bård along, and they both squeaked across the marble floors in their wet sandals.

Vegard lead bård into a secluded room by themselves, past other rooms where some doors were closed, some were open, and some were just being put to use, men and one or two women guiding others into these rooms. The first thing bård noticed was how warm it was, and then how dim the light was. He felt that he was sweating quickly. 

"Sit here," vegard said nervously, patting the table in the middle of the room. He stood on one side of it, and Bård walked up to the other side. It wasn’t until right then Bård noticed how fidgety and unusually quiet his brother was, and it hit him like a brick wall, that Vegard was nervous. He leaned over the table and breathed into vegards face, his eyes lingering on Vegards before he kissed him gently. 

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I've missed you," he spoke quietly and placed his hand over Vegards on the table.   
"I missed you." vegard replied just as quietly, his brown eyes gleaming with the trace of a smile when he looked at bård. "Now sit." He repeated, with more confidence, and stepped back, turning to grab what he would be needing.   
Vegard looked at bård as the tall blonde started climbing onto the table.

"Uh, bård? You need to get out of that first.." vegard pointed at the towel bård had wrapped around his waist. “And the briefs.”  
Bård seemed to slowly let the words sink in. Then he made a choked noise in agreement, removed the towel and - vegard noticed how his face became red, even in the dim light – got out of the swimming trunks, and sat naked on the table. His back was turned to Vegard, and Vegard observed him as he grabbed the things – scented oils – and put the stones he would be needing to heat. Bård rolled his back and swung his legs, breathed deeply, looked around, and Vegard watched how the muscles in his back moved under his skin. He’d always loved Bård’s back, especially the two little dimples at the small of it, curving in gently. 

“which one do you want?” Vegard held out the scented oils and let Bård inhale the smell, and he ended up choosing the one smelling like chocolate, just for the heck of it. Vegard retreated and placed the other oils in their place, and returned, squeezing out some of it into the palm of his hand, coating both hands with it, and then putting them onto Bårds upper back.

“You’re quite good at the washing,” Bård started talking, and Vegard felt the vibrations of his voice under his palms. He lead his hands up higher, to his shoulders, and started nudging into the muscles by his neck, his fingers slick over his skin.

“Thanks, I guess,” Vegard replied, huffing a laugh. He stepped closer and watched as he worked, breathing calmly close to his brothers neck, fingers pressing into Bård’s skin, sliding down his arms slightly before returning up again, going up the back of his neck, pressing with gradual force.

“I’m kinda glad the camera couldn’t come along to all this, it’s pretty... uh.. intimate..” Vegard could tell Bård was embarrassed, and he could feel himself getting flustered too, when reminded of what he was doing. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed though, it wasn’t horrible, this wasn’t groundbreaking for them, Vegard had gone all the way with the man under his palms countless times, yet here they both were too shy to function, it was ridiculous. With a bit of stubbornness, Vegard pushed forwards, sliding his hands under Bård’s arms and snaking them around his chest, his own chest pressing against Bård’s back. His fingers stroked aimlessly, one hand over his nipple and the other sliding over the furrows that were Bård’s ribs. He placed his chin on Bård’s shoulder, turning his face to his brothers neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin. He could feel his puls beating against his lips, and bård made a noise, a moan, and it vibrated through his entire body.

“You’re enjoying this?” Vegard asked, smiling, tracing a thumb over his brothers chest.

“Perhaps a bit too much,” Bård sighed, leaning back slightly. The implications of his brothers words, led Vegard to dropping one hand into his lap, finding him getting hard.

“Well, should I be flattered?” He asked as he took hold of him, pulling on him slowly. He didn’t get a reply, Bård just sighed, scooted farther onto the table and spread his legs wider. Vegard continued the motion, slowly dragging his palm up and down, and it didn’t take him long to get Bård to full attention, his flesh stiff in Vegard’s hand.   
Vegard reached over with the hand not busy, taking the bottle of oil, his already greasy fingers squeezing more out onto his other hand. The generous amount made his grip more slippery, hand moving with ease up his brothers cock. He kept a fit hold, just a little too tight as he moved, Bård squirming and moaning in his arms at his actions, his breath hitched as Vegard pushed down, exposing the bulbous head and tracing his fingers over him. The sound it made when Vegard picked up his speed as he jerked Bård was definitely not appropriate, given the friction and the oil, it smacked and mixed with Bård’s increased breathing, Vegard felt himself getting excited as well. But, professional as he was, he continued with his task at hand, stroking his brothers dick quickly.

“Do- does everyone get this treatment?” Bård moaned, his face turned so the side of it pressed against Vegard’s temple. 

“As if,” Vegard kissed Bård’s neck. He trailed light pecks from the crook of his neck, up his throat, and sucked gently on the soft flesh. Bård’s hand came up and cupped Vegard’s chin, pushing him up into a hungry kiss. His hand wound itself into Vegard’s curls, gripping them roughly as he bit and sucked on Vegard’s lower lip. 

“Fuck, Vegard- I want you,” he groaned, starting to fidget, turning to face Vegard. His eyes were hooded and his pupils dilated, his breath heavy as he pressed his lips against Vegards again, hungrily prying his brothers mouth open.

“Not here,” Vegard pulled back and smirked. “The walls are quite thin,” he continued hoarsely as he took hold of his brothers cock again and started pumping him in a quick pace. 

“lets finish this, we can continue back at the hotel.” He kissed bård sloppily as he jerked him, slick fingers trailing the veiny member. 

“Shit..” Bård whispered, biting his lip. His arms wrapped around Vegard’s frame, pulling him closer. “Don’t stop- don’t stop- god-“ Bårds fingers dug into his brothers back, leaned his forehead against Vegard’s, whimpering. “I’m gonna cum, Vegard.” 

Bård always clung to his brother when he reached the peak, and this time was like every other. He held him close and hooked his legs behind Vegard’s thighs, whining out nonsense as Vegard pumped him to release, orgasm shivering through him in waves as he shot his load.   
Vegard kissed him, softly, deeply, lovingly, and he whispered to him how wonderful he was, and as Bård came down from his high, he let himself be pushed down onto the table, rolled onto his stomach, and let Vegard do his original intentions.

It was a strangely intimate massage, the places Vegard touched and the way he touched him, his fingers pressing into just the right places, caressing the oddest ones, sliding his hands down Bård’s arms and interlacing his fingers with Bårds’. Admittedly, he groaned once or twice, especially when Vegard brought in the heated stones.  
With the thought of the wonderful handjob he’d received earlier, along with the wonderful massage that made him feel buzzing and soft as melted butter, honestly, he couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel.

He mentally high fived himself for coming up with the idea of Vegard treating him to this.


End file.
